


I could get used to the sound of her voice

by Bow_woahh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), It gets a lil saucy, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Tumblr Prompt, but dw it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Princess Adora was lucky enough for her parents not to marry her to a man. But, Princess Adora didn’t feel lucky in the slightest when she learned her wife to be was a right pain in the backside – or so she thought.OrWho knew that all it would take for Princess Adora to fall was her voice?





	I could get used to the sound of her voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no write! This was a Tumblr Prompt I got from @littleamethystc which was ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be haha, I definitely got carried away. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (:
> 
> (Edit: thank you so much for 200 kudos!)

 

_The marriage to save Etheria!_

_The marriage that would bring world peace!_

_The marriage that would unify all nations!_

 

The marriage that Princess Adora _dreaded_.

 

The only thing ( _the very thing_ ) that would make it worse was the fact she would have to be married to a _man._  Her mother and father knew how she felt about this, how much she loathed it. Nevertheless, they still made it clear that she was getting married to who they deemed suitable. And it didn’t seem like another lady would fit that role.

 

However, when the official dinner where she would be meeting her suitor arrived, as she looked out the window to see him exiting _his_ carriage, _he_ was in fact _a she,_ and _she_ was beautiful.

 

Tears of gratitude welled up in Adora’s eyes as she ran to her parents to thank them that evening.

 

—

 

Lord Catra was not what Princess Adora was expecting at all. And not only because she wasn’t a man.

 

She was a soldier amongst the highest ranks, and helped overthrow the tyrannical King Hordak to secure peace amongst Etheria, which is why she was dubbed 'Lord'.

 

Apparently overthrowing her leader wasn't enough, so she also offered herself up to marry Adora to repent for all the wrongdoings she had committed when still under Hordak’s oath. This, Adora found very surprising, for one reason only:

 

Lord Catra looked as if she’d rather be _guillotined_ than be at their dinner table right now.

 

As soon as all heads were turned away, other than Adora’s, she would instantly roll her eyes, or yawn, and Adora found it incredibly disrespectful. And the one time the two met eyes, Lord Catra had sent a wink in her direction – to _her!_ Flustered, she looked down at her cutlery, trying to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

 

How could her parents let her be wed by someone with those sort of manners?

 

Princess Adora had strong a feeling that this marriage wasn’t going to be like the one her fantasies had conjured up.

 

—

 

Before their wedding, there were three more occasions where they were forced to endure time together, thankfully (or maybe unfortunately?), when in a group, so little words were exchanged that it didn’t even seem like they were getting married in a couple of weeks.

 

It was much worse when they were alone. Any attempt the Princess made at conversation was cut brief with short, curt, and straight to the point answers.

 

“Lord Catra?”

 

“Nope.” The soldier had responded again with a one word answer which didn’t exactly hold much meaning, especially since Adora hadn't even gotten to the question itself. 

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Not _Lord Catra._  It sounds too pompous, my name will do just fine.”

 

“Oh, of course Lo– Catra...Just, Catra.”

 

 _That_ was the longest conversation they had had.

 

It was like talking to someone of a _different species_. But Princess Adora wanted to keep trying, she _wanted_ to like Lor– Just, Catra.

 

It was a shame she was making it so difficult.

 

—

 

When Lord Catra and Princess Adora’s wedding day arrived, it was treated as one of the biggest events of the century.

 

The _'marriage to end all wars'_ is what they called it.

 

But to Princess Adora, it was just about one of the most unexciting events to happen in all her life.

 

She was practically getting married to a _brick wall._

 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the priest had said, and Princess Adora, too rattled to do much else but stand stiffly, had let Lo– Catra take the reigns.

 

It was short, too short, and Catra’s lips were rough and chapped – but it had shot butterflies down into her stomach, and made the Princess feel this brief, dizzy, contentment.

 

Maybe this marriage _could_ work after all.

 

Then _Lord Catra’s_ smug smirk had brought her back to reality.

 

Once again, she didn’t think so.

 

—

 

Immediately once married, Lord Catra had moved into the castle and into Adora’s sleeping chamber – well, now it was _theirs._

 

She didn’t bring many possessions with her, apart from her weapons, clothes, and 'important' documents, so it still very much felt like Adora’s room still, and not theirs.

 

Living with Catra, to no shock, wasn’t exactly pleasant.

 

Most days when she could, the Princess would avoid the Lord, which happened to be fairly easy seeing as she usually had work to attend to, or was training, whilst Adora had her own studies, training, and royal business to get on with.

 

But other days, especially ones packed with royal events (which they both had to attend) it was near _impossible_.

 

And at the bare minimum, they would see each other once a day because of unavoidable family dinners.

 

She wished to excuse herself early most days, especially when she felt the judgemental eyes of her _wife_ upon her, but alas, if she did that, her parents would question as to why.

 

Lord Catra was brash, agitated most days, sullen. Adora was cheerful, happy most days, bright. It felt like they were utter opposites, and that she’d be locked in this dull (maybe even as dull as marrying a man- Catra sure acted like one) marriage.

 

There was no compassion, no burning desire, no love, no _lust,_ nothing.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

Well, at least that’s how Adora felt a week into the marriage.

 

_Frustrated._

 

—

 

Being young, naive, and not having been told to do otherwise - she was in fact _only_ taught to base people on first impressions - Princess Adora was quick to judge, not looking fully into _why_ people acted they way they did.

 

Being young and naive, Princess Adora didn’t realise Catra was so closed off because being a killing machine for one of the most evil beings on the planet could be, and _was_ , traumatising for the soul.

 

The Princess had been counting. They were one month and two days into the marriage, (though it felt like it had been _years)_ when Adora was awoken from her slumber at an ungodly hour to...groans?

 

“N-No...n–please, no, no, I’m, sorry–”

 

Princess Adora turned her body around to face to the Lord.

 

Was Catra having a nightmare?

 

She must have, and whatever she was dreaming about was not pleasant. The Princess felt paralysed to spot, unsure of what to do.

 

It was strange, for the first time since she had met Catra, she was in a vulnerable position; she didn’t seem like an insufferable, heartless, and annoying brooding monster anymore.  

 

She seemed _human_. The Princess’s heart swelled. Then she realised it would be best to wake her up, the dream only seemed to be getting worse.

 

It definitely was. Now, Catra’s hand was reaching out to grasp her neck. “–Horda… stop, can’t… breathe–”

 

“Lord Catra?” Princess Adora gripped her wrist, voice only a scared whisper.

 

“Can’t…”

 

“Lor– Catra, wake up!” Her other hand was now on her shoulder, shaking and shaking.

 

She still wasn’t budging, and the hand around her throat was getting tighter now. The anxiety Princess Adora felt was increasing each second Catra wasn’t waking.

 

Her voice had now broke out of a whisper, and the worry was now seeping out.

 

“Catra, please, wake up! Wake up!”

 

The Lord’s eyelids had finally flickered open, and as she let out a long exhale, she noticed the Princess looking down at her with worrisome eyes.

 

No one had looked at her like that in a long time.

 

Backing away slightly and letting her sit up,  Princess Adora asked, “Are you alright?”

 

Clearing her throat, Catra replied. “Yes. Quite.”

 

“I don’t think so. You were having a bad dream, weren’t you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, _Princess_.”

 

“It does, _Catra_.” She paused. “I… you scared me.”

 

Lord Catra laughed. “Why? You hate me.”

 

“I don’t hate you, you’re just...difficult.”

 

A scoff. “Difficult how?”

 

The Princess was getting agitated now. “What do you mean how? You don’t exactly make it easy to talk to you! You constantly avoid me, you always look bored, annoyed, and tired of this marriage and you seem to be judging everything I say and do, and I _can’t stand it!”_

 

“I…” the Lord was rendered speechless.

 

Glaring at Catra, Princess Adora sat back onto the headboard, arms crossed, waiting for a full response.

 

Catra looked down at the purple bed sheets, and in merely a mumble, she started. “As a young child I was raised as a soldier, a killer, it was the only thing I knew. So it came easy, I was the best of course...but deep down I knew it was wrong. Nevertheless, I rose through the ranks and got his attention.

 

"Back when I was under that Tyrant’s oath, I had to do a lot of things I didn’t want to do. I deeply regret it all.

 

"Then, not too long ago, we had captured some of your people. I was in charge of watching them. They saw the good in me. So they begged and begged, and I let them go. He found out. He...he hurt me. My own leader, the man I foolishly looked up to, was just as bad as they all said.” She was gripping the bed sheet tightly, tears dripping, one after the other.

 

Princess Adora shifted closer, placing her hand on Catra’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you had been through so much. But it wasn't your fault, Catra. And, I'm sorry… I feel horrible for just writing you off as someone with a cold heart now.”

 

Catra sniffed, then looked up at the Princess for the first time. “You’re not wrong. War turns us all into monsters. Sometimes the nightmares I have are about myself, the people I’ve given no mercy to. That’s why I have to repent by doing this. Although, I’ve not been a very good wife so far, have I?” For the first time since they had met, Catra had a genuine, raw smile on her face.

 

Princess Adora felt her heart melt.

 

“Well, you have time to make up for it, lots in fact.”

 

“How about starting now? What do you want to know about me Princess?”

 

Beaming, the Princess battered her with a whole slew of questions she had been wanting to ask, and Catra answered every single one of them, until sleep overcame them both.

 

That _morning_ Princess Adora fell asleep in Lord Catra’s arms.

 

Finally, that brick wall was starting to be knocked down.

 

—

 

Most mornings so far, the Princess would be up hours before Lord Catra, avoiding having to wake up to a grumpy face in front of her.

 

However, this morning, (frankly, it was nearly the afternoon) Adora was not the first to wake for once, nor was she greeted by a grumpy face. Instead, she was greeted by an _angelic_ voice.

 

_“Her lips are sweet, like a cherry, a peach._

_Her hair is gold, like the sand on a beach.”_

 

Princess Adora felt overwhelmed with pure bliss. Her voice was _gorgeous_. It was heaven on earth. Silky smooth, soft, and so beautiful. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach, she felt her heart pound like the sound of drums, she felt that same dizzy contentment she had when Catra had kissed her, all over again. It was...it was...she was–

 

“Oh, Princess Adora, you’re awake.” Suddenly the way Catra said her name had blood rushing to her cheeks.

 

“Yes, I am,” the Princess was not only taken aback by the unusual chipper countenance of Lord Catra, but also the _goddess_ like singing she had just heard.

 

“Well,” Catra extended her hand, inviting Princess Adora to take it. She did. “Good morning, m’lady, I urge you to be ready quickly, we have a busy day ahead of us.” Bowing her head, she gave the Princess’ hand one, single kiss.

 

Needless to say, Adora was wrong when she thought she felt no lust for Catra.

 

—

 

Lord Catra was right when she said they had a busy day ahead of them.

 

From meetings (which she could barely stay awake for – thank goodness for Catra being there) to visiting a village affected heavily by the war, to studying and training, and the list went on. Most days weren’t as busy as this, especially since Princess Adora’s royal duties weren’t in complete motion as of yet. The Princess assumed it was because being newly married, very much meant to be in the spotlight to show that what they sought out to do was working. Despite the importance of them, Adora still couldn’t help but think of them as _menial_ tasks.

 

But for the first time, these menial tasks were made more pleasant with Catra there, which wasn’t the case before.

 

Catra would make things more bearable for the Princess, make her smile, and laugh – possibly at the wrong times.

 

Their daily family dinner was actually made more enjoyable than it had been before now that Catra had come out of her shell a little more. She _was_ still closed off to most, but with Adora, she looked at her with this newfound fondness, that others didn’t see. And, the _wink_ had returned, although, this time, the Princess found herself smirking, not looking down at the cutlery.

 

Once dinner was over, Princess Adora was happily ready to retire to bed after a strenuous day. Catra, on the other hand, was not.

 

“Give the cook my thanks, Catra and I–”

 

“–Will be going on a little carriage ride, if you don’t mind, your highnesses?”

 

“Of course not, be my guest!” The King smiled, and Catra sent one back in return.

 

Offering her arm to Adora with a toothy grin, the Princess linked arms with the Lord, and the pair made their way out to the courtyard, leading to a path, which was where the horse drawn carriage was hidden.

 

The moonlight shone brightly over the courtyard and the white and gold carriage. Everything about it felt magical. Everything about it was what the Princess had _always_ dreamt of.

 

Looking at her in disbelief, Princess Adora asked, “How did you have time to get this here?”

 

Catra raised her eyebrow, “You do realise I woke up before you Adora, right?”

 

How could she forget? How could she forget the _utterly astounding voice_ that she was awakened by? How could she forgot that feeling of bliss she felt while listening?

 

All of a sudden, those same butterflies were back.

 

“Oh,” was all the Princess’ brain could think to say before getting into the carriage, with a little help from Catra, (who then needed help too due to the fact her height made her fall a little short of the step).

 

It started to move at a slow and steady pace, whilst Catra started up a conversation, which had been happening more and more since this morning. Princess Adora liked it.

 

“So Princess–”

 

“Nope. My name will do just fine, _Catra_ ,” she interrupted, proud of herself for saying what Catra had previously told her.

 

In all truth, she didn’t mind _anything_ Catra called her, but she just wanted to see how Catra would take it. But, of course her reaction had managed to get a rise out of the Princess.

 

“Adora _,_ my _dearest_ Adora,” Catra smirked and she blushed, looking out into the landscape. Catra continued, “since yesterday – or rather, early early morning – you bombarded me with questions, how about I do the same to you?”

 

Adora turned to face her, “As you wish.” She waited to hear for the first thing Catra wanted to know.

 

“Would you...would you prefer if you had married a man?”

 

Adora wanted to laugh. She _did_ laugh.

 

“What’s– I don’t see what’s funny…”

 

“God Catra, the last thing I would want in the world, is to be married to a man, when I first saw you from afar, I was so grateful you weren’t a man I cried!”

 

That toothy grin Adora was starting to adore was back again as Catra asked, “So what did you think of me, other than the fact I wasn’t a man?”

 

“I thought you were beautiful,” Adora replied casually, as if it were fact – to her it _was._

 

As she stared into those blue gold eyes, she saw a sparkle in them, she saw them come to life right in front of her. It was like seeing hope itself returning.

 

Silence fell between them.

 

Then Adora couldn’t hold it in anymore, she felt filled to the brim with butterflies, all of them begging to get out.

 

“I heard you sing this morning.” Catra visibly stiffened, but Adora placed a hand on her thigh, continuing, “and it was breathtaking. I was in awe Catra. Your voice...it made me feel things I didn’t know I could.”

 

“Adora, I–”

 

“And I’ve been _dying_ to hear it again since this morning, so...could you?”

 

Catra gave a small sigh, “What do you want me to sing, Adora?

 

Hearing her name said by Catra sent a shiver down her spine. She inched impossibly closer.

 

“The same thing as this morning?”

 

Lips turning upright, Catra obliged, and _she did not disappoint._

 

With a sigh of contentment, Adora closed her eyes, and let herself be put into a trance, a trance controlled by Catra’s honey smooth voice. Just like this morning, she felt like this had to be heaven on earth.

 

Then the song was over, and the Princess opened her eyes to find Catra’s face merely inches from her own, hot breath fanning onto her face.

 

“I take it you liked the song?” Catra’s voice was barely above a whisper and for some reason this intensified the moment by ten, sent more shivers down her spine and more butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

 

“I... _loved_ it.” Adora’s voice was equally quiet and all of a sudden she could only think of one thing, one person – Catra.

 

Catra’s face, Catra’s hair, Catra’s _lips_ , Catra’s _voice._

 

“When I first saw you…” Catra was looking down at the Princess’ lips, voice low and husky – Adora couldn’t stand it. “I thought you were _stunning_ ...” Adora bit her lip and pressed her thighs together as Catra continued, moving closer, “and I _couldn’t wait_ to kiss you...”

 

Adora had lost all previous self control as Catra said that. Moving the hand that was previously on Catra’s thigh to pull her jaw forward, their lips _finally_ bumped, overlapping clumsily as Catra drew Adora closer, arms resting on her shoulders, deepening the kiss.

 

Despite the cold air peeking in, Adora felt like she was her body was on fire, her heart was racing, and even with her eyes closed, everything was _so_ overwhelming. Catra’s lips were overwhelming, the taste of mint (did she plan this?) on Catra’s breath was overwhelming, and Catra’s hand on her neck, making small circles with her thumb, was only adding to her lightheadedness, was only adding fuel to the fire.

 

She let out a small whimper, which made Catra halt her actions, though Adora desperately wanted her to continue.

 

“Are you alright?” Catra gazed at her, full of  care, caressing her cheek as she asked.

 

“Never felt better…” Adora muttered against her lips, eyes half lidded with desire, with want.

 

She felt Catra smile as they continued on, and soon, the carriage had stopped, soon they were no longer sitting up in the seats, and soon, Catra was on top of the Princess, then, Catra’s lips were on Adora’s neck, and what once were small whimpers were now small moans.

 

Adora felt as if she was _truly_ in heaven now, but it all came crashing down as just when she started pulling pulling up her dress, Catra put a hand on her wrist.

 

“Whatever is the matter?” Confusion was leaking out of Adora’s voice. She had made Adora a disheveled moaning mess underneath her, covering her in kisses and bites, she had made Adora need her more than anything – yet _now she wanted to stop?_

 

“Adora...” she breathed as she planted another kiss on her neck, making the Princess squirm underneath her. “I’m not taking your innocence in a horse drawn carriage.”

 

Adora’s face went from utter confusion to disappointment in seconds.

 

“Why not?” She pouted her lips like an upset child.

 

“Because,” Catra got off Adora, which made her instantly miss the weight, “it’s wouldn’t be very chivalrous of me.”

 

Sitting up, she whined, “But they did it in the titanic!”

 

“And,” Catra continued as if she didn’t hear the comment, “frankly, if your parents found out that we made a mess if their carriage, I’m sure they’d have my head. Also we aren’t in the titanic, _Princess._ ”

 

Adora sighed loudly, giving it one last futile attempt. Taking Catra by the hand and pulling her close enough that their noses where touching, she whispered, “ _Please?_ ”

 

However, Catra whispered back, with much more authority, “ _Bed_.”

 

That was all it took. It was all it took to get her out the carriage, it was all it took for Catra to get her way, and it was all it took for Adora to know that not only was her mind filled with lust and eagerness, but also full of care and compassion.

 

Who knew that all it would take for Princess Adora to fall was her voice?

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! That was fun. I hope you guys found some joy in that.
> 
> I really want to write more consistently, and I have a lot I need/want to do (like answering the rest of the prompts I got and finishing my pride exchange fic) but SCHOOL, is a bitch. 
> 
> I have like 2 more months then it's summer though so imma just grind it out then write a shit ton hopefully. 
> 
> But I will try write when I can as I really so enjoy it, and knowing that people actually like to read my stuff is just...Ahhh! Thank you!
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
